Changing tables for playards are well known in the prior art. A parent or caretaker can change a child's diaper or perform other baby caretaking tasks on a changing table that can be mounted to the top of the playard. The changing table, which is generally rectangular in shape, can be supported on three sides by three upper frame supports of the playard. After the child's diaper has been changed, the changing table can be removed from the playard, or in some applications, can be swung about an upper frame support of the playard to a storage position exterior of the playard. In this respect, the parent or caretaker can lift the side of the changing table opposite the upper frame support and can swing the table about the upper frame support to its storage position at an exterior side of the playard. The changing table can then rest in its storage position exterior of the playard.
An exemplary apparatus in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,070 incorporated herein by reference. As seen in FIG. 8, in conventional changing tables 10, the folding arms 14, 16 are designed to pivot about pivot joints 12, and thus the changing table can be rotated around the pivot joints 12 to its storage position. However, these changing tables 10 have a disadvantage in that, when the baby is placed on the changing table, a rolling movement of the baby may accidentally move the folding arms 14, 16 to pivot about the pivot joint 12, renders the folding arms 14, 16 to collapse and harm the baby.